5 Times Spock
by CatlovesAnime
Summary: Five times that Spock fell asleep on Jim, Join Spock and Jim on a strange adventure that probably shapes their friendship forever - McCoy just wants to torture the two of them - Scotty is drunk like half the time - Uhura has like 80 tribbles hidden somewhere -Jim decides this is his space family and he loves them all (no matter how much he wants to eject Bones into space)
1. Chapter 1

The first time it was definitly his fault (though he'd totally deny it in the reports)

Spock hadn't slept in days and it showed. It really showed. The dark bags under his eyes, pale(er) face, lack of snappy (but still logical) comebacks. His graceful demeanor had even been impacted. Spock ussually slunk into and out of rooms like a cat, now he just stumbled, near collapseing anytime someone bumped into his shoulder. Jim knew that he had to take action before his Vulcan crew member keeled over on duty. He snuck a look from his chair at Spocks station where the Vulcan sat staring at his moniter, every few seconds his eyes would close for just a second too long and Spock would statrle upright.

Jim wasn't the only one who had noticed. Caring looks and worried glances were shot around the bridge, faster than phaser fire to avoid the Vulcans suspicion. Jims eyes met Uhura's and she motioned her head at Spock. He nodded and returned the worried glance. Their shift was nearly over, the ship was hovering over a starbase in the Taurean system and was restocking. No negotiations, no shenanigans. Giving the bridge one last sweep (and assuring himself Spock was not keeled over at his station) Jim got up and walked into the elavator.

/

It was an odd time on the Enterprise. Dinner was over but it was still young in the evening. Many officers loitered in the rec room, idly chatting up yeomans or on Scottys case, hacking the food replicator to get booze for the growing crowd that surrounded his work eagerly. Jim just smirked and looked the other way, just in time to see Spock enter. He motioned for the vulcan to join him.

"Care for a game of chess, Spock?"  
"It," Spock paused for a sedond "It would be a most agreeable course of action Captain"

Spock sat next to Jim (with a noticible gap between the two, Jim knew how Vulcans were about touching). Jim was about to move a pawn when he was interuppted  
"That is a most illogical move, Captain"  
Jim just smirked (but thinking better of it, he did choose another pawn). The game continued on late, it wasn't that Jim had improved, no his strategy was as illogical as ever, but Spock seemed to lose concentration as the game continued. Jim yawned as he placed his rook, just one more move and he'd win. He was about to prompt Spock that it was his turn when he felt a dead weight on his shoulder. Stiffening, Jim turned his head slightly to glance at his shoulder. The room went dead silent as more and more people turned to see. Spock noticing the differnce in noise nuzzled his face further into the crook of Jims neck. There was round of soft "awwwwwws" as many female (and male) members melted at the adorablness of the situation.

He motioned for a crew member near him.  
"Alright, shows over. Could you get everyone to leave?" he whispered. The red shirt was about to leave when Jim added "and call for Doctor Mccoy aswell!"  
After everyone had been rounded up and was out the door he whispered "Thanks" and the red shirt nodded, before disapearing through the automatic door. A few awkward minutes later McCoy walked in.

"What kind of BS mess have you got yourself into this time, Jim?"  
"SHHHHH" warned Jim, moitoning to the sleeping figure on his right. McCoy backtracked for a second, before almost dying of laughter (though quietly after the glare that Jim sent him). Gaining a more proffesional air he walked over and waved his tricorder over the sleeping Spock. Spock turned his head from the beeping but did nothing to present an awareness to the situation. McCoy stared at the results for a few seconds

"Well?" urged Jim.  
"Tricorder says theres nothing wrong with him. He's just tired," when he saw Jim begin to move he added "Don't try an' move him. I don't doubt this is the best sleep he's had this week, and you know what they say 'let sleeping Vulcans lie', s'like poking a bear"

Defeated Jim slunk back, before his eyes widened  
"I have to stay here all night!?"  
He was met with McCoys cackling as the doctor flaunted out of the room. Grumbling he settled down into the couch, with one last look at the sleeping vulcan. Brushing a hair that was out of place and covered Spocks eyes he was met with a purr. If he hadn't been so tired he would have looked futher into that curio of vulcan biology,

but right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Lights, 0%"  
and the room was met with darkness.

/

When Spock woke it was warm. Which wasn't strange for him. He always kept his quarters above the average temperature of the ship, which was much more comfortable for a half vulcan. The thing was, Spock couldn't remember entering his room last night, the last thing he could recall was playing chess with Jim. He was comfortable, and would have been content to stay that way, if something next to him hadn't started to move.

"Hnnn?" came a tired voice next to him "Spock?"  
The captain, spock relized, he was sleeping next to his captain. Spock stiffened and his eyes snapped open to find themselves met with sleepy cerulean eyes and blonde hair. Kirk stood up, stretching and stole another glance at his first officer. Seemingly content that Spock had rested long enough Kirks eyes wandered up to a clock on the wall.

"$#!T is that the time?" Kirk dashed madly out of the room. Spock was still sitting on the couch with messy (messy for a vulcan) bedhair and a blanket draped over his legs when Jim returned.

"Spock," he prompted "Our shift starts in 3 minutes"  
and with that he was gone.

/

No one on the bridge questioned why both Spock and Kirk were late to the bridge (They weren't really late but both had a habit of arriving early). No one questioned why they both looked so frazzled (Both had just thrown their uniforms on and dashed for the elavator, though Spock would never admit the latter). Word had already gotten around the ship (and pictures, godamnned Scotty and his securtiy camera hacking). Jim took one last look around the bridge and was greeted by smiling faces and a well rested Spock.

He decided there was no place in the universe that he'd rather be.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another update...

Sorry it's been so long?

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek (If I did I'd be really rich and torture Spock a lot)

/

The second time he had no choice

It happened in a matter of seconds. Spock was standing, the clearing was calm. And then suddenly Spock was grasping his side and phaser gunshot fired from all driections. An ambush, Jim grabbed his phaser and fried blindly into the midst, luckily he took down the alien in one hit. Soon the bodies were being searched for an indication of being against the federation (later it was discovered they were rouge kingons and had nothing to do with starting a war). Jim gazed around the clearing, the crew looked dazed and uneasy but alive, Jim breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked. He was met with worried gazes and he turned to see Spock kneeling on the ground. The dusty brown ground was splashed bright green, the offending liquid oozed uneasingly through Spocks clenched fingers. Spocks face was pale, slightly flushed from effort.

"Call Doctor McCoy" he barked (though they were already contacting the enterprise at that point). Jim dropped onto his legs and sat next to Spock. His cerulean eyes connected with dark hazel ones for a second and Spock seemed to relize he needed to show Jim the injury. Hastily he removed his sticky fingers to reveal a gaping hole in his leg. It seemed to have gone through cleanly, going in so fast and so heated that the wound cautirized almost autimatically. The only problem was that Spocks bone peered though the skin, in his movement Spocks bone had gone back into the soft muscle and flesh at a different angle. Peircing the skin had brought forth another burst of blood. Jim quickly moved Spocks hand back to the wound and stood up to greet McCoy.

The Doctor did as Jim did, but also shone a light into the cavity. Wrapping a bandage around the leg, he sighed.  
"Thats the only thing I can do without the equipment on the enterprise. Any hypo I could give him would only make his stomach turn."

McCoy placed his supplies back into his bag and huffed. Spock began to stand, only to be pushed back down by McCoys firm hands.  
"You'll only rip it further" he said and stood, flipping open his communicator. Jim stared at him incrediously.  
"You mean I have to carry him!?"

The doctor looked mockingly around the clearing for anyone else. Jim stared.  
"Godanmmit Jim, I'm a doctor not a bodybuilder. I couldn't lift Spock if I tried." he stared at the Vulcan. "No offense" he added hastily, the vulcan was far too out of it to care. Jim grabbed Spock under the arms and under the knee (carefully) in bridal style. Spock looked down (in a vulcan esque sulk) as they walked to the middle of the clearing.

Suddenly Spocks head fell to rest against Jims chest. Jim bristled under the touch. "Bones!" he barked, worriedly. The doctor hastened to his side and waved his tricorder over him. Suddenly he laughed.

"What!" urged Jim.  
"You're not gonna believe this" the doctor chuckled "He's just asleep"  
"Huh?"  
"He didn't pass out he, he just fell asleep"  
"He's not medatating?"  
"Nah, and in my opinion he'll heal faster without any of that Vulcan voodoo crap"

Jim glared at his last statement but said nothing as they beamed aboard.

Everyone smiled when they saw the Captain hustle down the hallway with the first officer snuggled in his arms.

/

Sorry it's so short but I'll update sooner this time

You made it! Congrats

CLA


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Back! Unless you just got here in which case, Hello! Nice to meet you! but you should probably start from the beginning?

Disclaimer : Still don't own Star Trek :/

The third time he was sick

Spock hadn't shown up for work and Jim knew he shouldn't be worried. Spock had sent his superiours a message earlier warning them that he was sick, and while the disease was almost impossible to spread to terrans, the crew of the enterpise had a knack for almost impossible situations and therefore he was removing himself from contact. Jim smirked at the vulcans almost human sass and brushed off his worry (though he promised himself he'd check in later).

It was after dinner and Jim hastened down the hallway to Spocks room. It was around the time they would have chess and Jim promised himself he was ONLY going in to check if Spock wanted to play chess (or chat he didn't know) he was NOT worried because he trusted Spocks judgment. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door, and he waited. He waited a long time before knocking again, louder. Then more frantically. "Spock!" he yelled "SPOCK! SPOCK!". Not even a shuffle, nothing moved (except the doorframe slightly, godamn Kirk you knock way too strongly and Scotty is going to punish you.).

He jammed in the emergency override code (and praised some alien deity that he had chosen to meroize all the override codes on the ship). Spock lay collapsed in a heap in the middle of the floor, cheeks burning green. Jim rushed to Spocks side and placed his hand onto the vulcans forehead. Jim knew that a vulcans temperature was higher than a humans (they lived in the desert for goodness sakes!) but Spocks was high, really high and Jim pulled his hand back as if he'd been burned. Fumbling in a slight panic (that he'd refused to admit later when Bones teased him about it) he grasped at his communicator and called,

"Bones! BONES!" He yelled.  
"What do ya want, Jim, It's getting late"  
"Spocks passed out and his fevers really high!"  
"I'll be right there"

Jim waited by Spocks side for what felt like hours (but was undoubhtibly minutes). The door opened swiftly and McCoy strode over.  
"Did he wake up at all?"  
"No" Jim released a breath he hadn't reliezed he'd been holding. McCoy placed a palm on the Vulcans forhead, when he saw the look Jim gave at his tricorder he sighed. "A triocrder can only do so much. Sometimes its more useful to gage with human intuition." though after saying this he promptly reached for his tricorder.

"He's got a strong fever", when he saw the panic on Jim's face he added, "its a mild one, just keep an eye on him."

Spock sat up blearily and blinked owlishly at McCoy. "Doctor?" he questioned, he blinked slowly and then repeated more assuridly "Doctor". The doctor smiled "At least he's aware of his surroundings," he began to walk out the door "call me if he gets any worse"

With the doctor gone Spocks gaze wandered and settled on Jim. "Captain"  
Jims smile faltered for a second  
"Jim" Spock decieded with a firmer grasp and Jims smile resettled. He picked up the half human and settled him onto the bed, decideing the fever wsn't high enough for alarm. He was about to leave when he felt Spocks hand grasp his wrist firmly.  
"Stay?" Spock whispered. Jims heart broke and he climbed on top of the covers and feel asleep to the sound of Spocks even breathing

/

He woke to muffled laughter. Opening his eyes he was blinded with a flash of light. The glare of a camera in his face.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed covering his chest. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed when he reliezed he was sleeping next to Spock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" when he reliezed somehow they both become tangled in the blankets during the night and were cuddling?!

/

When Spock woke he felt indefinitly better. He yawned, streched and rose. He saw an envelope that had been slid under the door labeled 'pictures'

/

No one had to question why Spock had been chasing McCoy on a muderous rampage

because they too had all recieved an envelope.

/

Jim recived a very questioning email from Starfleet command and a request for more from the Klingons. Jim decided he was going to eject Bones into Space.

If Spock didn't get to first...

/

The End

I'll try to keep updating but some suggestions would be super helpful!

Until next time Guys!

-CLA


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I'm late with this update... I hope this makes up for it, I didn't want to rush and post on impulse. The next update should be a lot sooner. I'm sorry!**

 **This time it's completely Bones fault (but lets face it, its probably been his fault the entire time)**

 **/**

The fourth time it was actually Bones fault

This was the last time Jim would ever let Spock go for a medical before working on the Bridge. He was pretty sure that contorlling parts of the Enterprise counted

under the 'Do not operate heavy machinery after taking" category. Routine check ups were not uncommon amonsgt the crew of the Enterprise. Before going planet side the

crew often recieved the mandatory (and not so mandatory) vaccines to prevent any spreadable and contractable diseases.

Spock could see the logic behind these actions. Prevention of a mass epidemic outbreak aboard the close quarters ship would be a preferable course of action. It did

not however mean that Spock was paticilarly fond of these visits. Between the doctors remarks and the terran medacine, unfit for his body, he resisted the urge to

sigh.

"Doctor" Spock greeted as he entered the sickbay. Jim may not have been fond of the sickbay but he was almost strict that his crew recieve the vaccines and Spock

wasn't one to disapoint. Spock also neglected to point out to Jim that he was, infact, the officer most famous for escaping and avoiding sickbay visits.

McCoy didn't even tilt his head at Spock enterance, eyes skimming the padd he motioned for Spock to sit down on one of the beds. Spock complied and his glance turned

to the hypo tray in front of Bones. He was about to speak when he was cut off by the Doctor standing up and walking over.

"I understand that if your blood weren't green this would just work as it should. This one shouldn't make your stomach turn but," he turned to face Spock, who seemed

quite unamused at the speech he was presenting. With a dramatic flourish only reachable by a certain southern doctor, he concluded

"Under no circumstances should you operate any kind of heavy machinery, got it?"

The last part was growled as a threat as if to add to how serious it could be. Spock, as logic dictated, concluded this meant no work in the science labs or

engineering department, as these places had the largest machinery on the entire ship. However the equipment on the bridge, while powerful, was small and therefore was

not included in this warning. Spock found this logic to be sound and turned to the Doctor and nodded. Doctor McCoy seemed satisfied with that answered and pressed the

hypo into Spocks arm.

The fluid was cold as it entered Spocks arm and he resited the urge to shiver. This hypo had an entirely new feeling. No doubt one of the Doctors concoctions at the

Captain request for a hypo that worked better for Spock. Spock had to fight his instincts to rub the spot where the hypo had entered and stood, turning to leave. The

doctor took one last glance at Spock, as if he had something to add, before turning back to his work, scribbling furiously.

/

The elevator doors opened up to the bridge where the command crew awaited him. Their ongoing project was to moniter the radiation patterns around a possibly hospitable

planet. While the resources on the planet would give the Federation a HUGE gain over the Klingons, it was also surrounded by harsh radiation storms. The planet was yet

to be deemed unsafe, but rest assured no one would be beaming down.

Unless the mission went well, Spock corrected himself. In which case the procedure would be to send down a small team. His fingers needed no prompting to fly over the

buttons. His stomach churned, an unfortuanate and unavoidable side effect and he gave it no further thought. It wasn't until his vision began to sway he became

concerned, he blinked furiously. It didn't help and Spock felt like the world was swaying violently. He rubbed his eyes and it only made the dizzyness worse.

He tried to focus on his screen, if he could just get that to stop moving then maybe he'd be alright to keep working. He blinked owlishly, head drooping and he

realized he needed assistance. Something... something wasn't right. He needed.. Jim! Thats right he thought to himself. The captain would know what to do. He feebly

pushed his way out of his chair, turning to face the Captain, he placed his arm on the rail to stop the vertigo.

"Something wrong Mister Spock?" he heard the Captain ask. The words seemed miles away and out of reach. Spock made it a whole four steps further before collapsing,

tripping directly into the Captains lap. His eyes met the Captains for a second, his captain was here. Spock was overwhelmed and the world went black.

Jim was mortified for a second when Spock fell onto his lap but when he met the scinece officers eyes he knew something was wrong. Spocks warm chocolate eyes was

glazed and milky, they ran over Kirks face without any recognition or spark in his ussually bright eyes. Spock must have known he was there because he relaxed. JIm

felt his forehead, no fever. He checked his body, no injuries. What the hell was causing his commander to act in such a way, he scooped Spock up bridal style and ran

to the med bay.

/

"I had little doubht I'd be seeing Spock in here today" the doctor drawled in his southern accent, sounding more than a little drunk. Jim looked sternly suprised, "You

knew and you didn't stop him?"

The doctor could only shrug, "Have you known any of the command crew to be able to follow any medical regulations?"  
JIm glared, dumping Spock onto one of the beds. The moniter imediatly spread, none of the vitals were near an alarming red and Jim breathed a sigh of relief. Not that

it meant anything, who knew what was normal for the vulcan hybrid. The doctor gave a quick glance at the vitals and returned his gaze to the distraught captain.

Sighing he said "He's fine Jim," he got up and placed his arm over Jims shoulder "Damned stubborn vulcan ignored my warnings about 'not operating large machinery'

after I gave him his hypo. He'll wake up good as new"

Giving Jim a light push towards the bed he gestured to the sleeping Spock. Jim pouted, "I have to take him to bed?"  
The doctor smirked, "Wording it like that, I thought you'd be estatic."  
Jim's face reddened and he gave the Doctor a small push.

"I'm leaving" he anounced to no one in paticular and he grabbed Spock, turning tail and fleeing. James Tiberius Kirk might not run from no win situations but he would

certainly run from a specific Enterprise doctor should the situation call for it.

/

Crew members smiled as the Captain lightly jogged down the halls of the Enterprise with a certain first officer on hand. He shooed them away with a playful grin on his

face. This happened waaaaay too often. When he arrived at Spocks room after gracelessly disposing of the Vulcan onto his bed, Jim found his eyes wandering the room.

Spocks room had little possesions but he had a lot of picture frames. A couple of the frames were pictures of Amanda Grayson, Spocks mother, one held both Spocks

mother and Father inside. What suprised Jim more was the amount of picture frames held by him and the other members of the Enterprise. He smiled softly at the picture

of the entire command crew rejoicing after a paticularly close win.

He placed the picture back and walked over to the sleeping man. Brushing a small strand of raven hair away from the others forehead, he leaned down and whispered "Good

night Mister Spock"

He was suprised as he left to hear a small whispered, "G'night, Jim"

But when he turned around the vulcan was asleep. Jim decided he'd also rather be asleep and he let the door close behind him. He didn't stop smiling for a long time.

 **/**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **I'll be back soon ;)**

 **Review for other story ideas (There's only 2 more chapters left to right)!**

 **-CLA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Am I a little late with the newest installation? Maybe...**

 **But its finally here!**

 **Stay tuned for the final chapter, coming (hopefully) sooner than this one did**

 **/**

The fifth time was only slightly Jims fault

Jim knew he probably shouldn't have gotten a literally desert dwelling alien to join him on a planet made of godamnned ice but Jim, as he had proven time and time

again, was not one for listening to logic. The mission had been swift, they'd only beamed down to watch the transfer of ice samples back to the ship. It probably

wasn't nessacary but both Jim and Spock had caught the rookies making small mistakes and joined in to help.

It wasn't until the last team of red shirts had beamed up, leaving just Spock and Jim on the surface, that things began to go wrong.  
"Alright," Jim took one last look around the clearing "Scotty, beam us up!"

He heard a whirring and then clunking noise on the other end of the transmitter.  
"Scotty?" he moved the controls, checking the signal hadn't gone dead "Whats going on up there?"  
There was a long pause before Scottys voice sparked alive.

"The engines have gone close to dead Captain, if we use anymore power we'll fall right out of the sky. Simple fix, given three hours."

"You've got two, Spock and I'll head for shelter"  
He flipped the communicator down and put it back in his belt, unconciously checking for his phaser. He turned to Spock who reached out an empty wooden sled and a

lighter.

"This is all we've got," Spock said "I suggest we head to the mountains and find a cave for shelter. Due to weather reports it is likely the storm won't die down for

hours."

Jim sighed and they began the trek.

/

Spock had become quiet during their trip, his face tinging bright green. Spocks ears were the brighest and Jim would've traded anything in the entire universe (well

almost) to get Spock a hat (and possibly a pair of gloves). Unfortunatly no space deity felt like endowing them. Luckily they came face to face with a cave near the

bottom of the first mountain. It was spacious enough for both men to lay or stand comfortably enough. The only problem was the entrance. At first they'd packed snow

into the gaping snow hole, but Spocks sensitive vulcan fingers became yellowish blue, no longer green of any sort, and Jim had to call this operation to a close.

By that time they'd both nearly filled the hole, but the tiny gap was enough to send a bitter cold. Jim sighed, niether of their hands was up to packing antymore snow.  
"We'll finish the wall after we get a fire started" said Jim.

He and Spock made quick work of the sled turning it into timber. The fire would spark and stay lit until the bitter wind would crawl through the opening.  
"This is the last of our lighter fluid, Captain" said Spock, giving the lighter a slight sway so the slosh of fluid inside could be heard. Jim was about to open his

mouth when Spock interuppted

"I'd suggest that one of us sits in front of the opening to block the wind while the other warms by the fire."  
Jim stood up "I'll go first"  
Spock pushed him back down, "Your the only one out of both of us who can still use their hands"  
"Preciously! You need to get warm Spock!"  
"Incorrect, I cannot succsesfully hold the lighter, let alone use it," said Spock, shoving the lighter at Jim, he turned and sat in the opening. Raising an eyebrow as

if to dare the Captain to argue, Jim could only shake his head as he started the fire.

/

He worked as quickly as he could around Spock but each trip ment another five minutes rewarming his hands at the fire before starting again. At first this had been a

great solution but when Jim had gotten to halfway through blocking the door Spock had began to shiver. He was three-quarters of the way done when Spocks eyes began to droop closed.

"Spock!" he barked  
"Yes, Captain" Spock spat out in suprsie, well as well as he could considering his teeth were chattering. Jim shook his head "Nevermind Commander" and continued to pack the snow in.

It was almost half an hour later that the hole was blocked. He placed the last chunk in and turned to Spock. Picking up the alien he grunted and made a mental note to spend more time at the gym. Spock made a noise of shock and was about to protest when Jim placed him next to the fire, hitting the ground knocked the wind out of Spock and he closed his mouth, sitting up. Jim kneeled next to him, placing his hands over the fire. He was about to ask Spock if he was alright when the alien collapsed on top of Jims open lap.

"Spock, what?" Jim asked. He could barely hear Spock mumbling "Body heat, s'logical"  
Jim was about to question this when he relizead the man had already fallen asleep. Grumbling about stupid self sacrifcing hobgoblins Jim layed down, repositioning Spock so he was closer. Body heat, he told himself, this is the best way to shbare body heat.

Those were his last thoughts before he too drifted off.

/

When he woke next he was in the medical bay. McCoy huffed as he pressed a hypo to Jims arm.  
"Bones, what?"  
The doctor sushed him, "You both weren't responding, had to beam down a medical team and security team. Low and behold we found yeh both half alive and cuddling"

Jim had the decency to look a little embarassed before he closed his eyes. When he was certain that Bones was gone he shuffled to the bed next to his, gazing at Spocks sleeping form. He looked good as new, albeit a little flushed. Jim was so thankful he almost collapsed when he reliezed Spock was okay. He climbed back into bed and drifted off to sleep.

 **/**

 **I hope you enjoyed! I'll be back soon with the last chapter!**

 **Live Long and Prosper**

 **-CLA**

 **(Have I been forgetting to write the disclaimers...? I'll just add it now...)**

 **I don't own Star Trek, otherwise Spock would suffer a lot more**

 **(Also I would actually have money T-T)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm finally back to add the last chapter... Looks like I was a little later than I had expected to be posting this..

Enjoy anyways!

CLA

/

And the one time that it happened to Jim

They were drilling into large rocks for samples of their inner core. The planet had large, dusty, orange cliffs. No one had expected the rocks they drilled into to contain trace amounts of oil, which leaked into a puddle right next to the Captains feet. Spock looked around, he seemed to be the only person who had notcied the dangerous liquid.

"Captain!" he called. Instead of just turning to look, to Spocks horror, the blond man began to walk towards Spock. Jim began to fall backwards and the world played in slow motion. Dashing forwards he attempted to grab Jim before he went over the side of the cliff, it was just as he grabbed the black collar of Jims shirt that he relized his mistake. From the angle that he had run in, his mass would be unable to pull back and would instead also be dragged over the side of the cliff. He changed his plan, one thought running through his mind, Protect Jim. The thought echoed as he wrapped his arms around the man and curled his body to protect the softer terran flesh. They hit the ground about seven meters (aprox. 23 feet) from where they'd first fallen, the impact to Spocks back cause his arms to fling backwards. This pushed the Captain (who the universe had decided to unleash its utter fury upon for some reason) head first into a rock.

Spock was dazed and lay panting for a minute before he remembered 'Protect Jim'! Green blood stained the back of his shirt and he felt like maybe he should be worried about that but he pushed forward.

"Captain" he coughed, spraying a little green blood "Captain"

The blond man didn't reply.

"Jim!" he barked "JIM!"

Blood trickled down Jims forhead and Spock had to check he was still breathing. The man was so still, it was almost like he was dead. Spock had to check again, he pressed his head against the captains chest. He released the breath he didn't know he had been holding when he felt the steady heartbeat under the skin. It was then that Jim woke. Spock scrambled backwards

"Jim!" he croaked.  
"Spock" Jim said breathely "Your bleeding"

Spock ignored him and stared into his eyes. The pupils were uneven.  
"You have a concussion," sighed Spock "I'm going to ask you a few questions"  
Jim didn't reply but Spock continued.

"What's your full name?"  
"James Tiberius Kirk"

"What is you occupation"  
"Starship Captain of the USS Enterprise"

This continued until it became evident that Jim was getting tired.  
Spock huffed "You can go to sleep" he said to the drowsy man as he fought to keep his eyelids open. Jim turned his head to the side.  
"Fine, but you will not walk"

This sentence startled Jim.  
"Then how are we supposed to rendezvous with the others?"  
"I'm carrying you" said Spock icily, digging his arms around the captain. The captain sqeauked (though he'd deny this time and time again) as Spock began a light jog. Wether it was the concussion or the light sway and rocking movement from being in Spocks arms that sent Jim to sleep Spock would never know. Minutes later he met up with a security team, led by a hysteric Doctor McCoy. Spock placed the captain onto the ground for McCoy to examine but the doctor made no move to help him, instead he began to walk towards Spock.

"Help the Captain" urged Spock. McCoy took another step  
"Spock, you're bleeding out"

Spock didn't appear to hear him, blood was rushing through his ears from the adreniline.  
"He is your priority!" Spock barked, he backed away as the Doctor came closer.  
"I can see he's going to be fine from here Spock. Besides you wouldn't have moved him unless he was safe."

Spocks eyes darted to the blood that streaked the Captains dirty blond hair. He took a step towards him and collapsed as he hit the ground the world went black.

/

His eyes flew open, he didn't care that the light burned, stabbing at his pupils. Find Captain, protect Captain. A hand pushed him back down and he was about to snap at them when he saw who it was. His eyes locked with cerulean ones.

"Jim" he reached out to check he was real and his hand came into contact with warm skin. Warm living skin.

"Jim" he repeated.  
"You're an idiot, you know that Spock" Jim said quietly "You had nearly broken your spinal cord, fragments of your spine had actually peirced through your skin and you were more worried about me than yourself."

"I am glad your alright" Spock said  
"I'm glad your alright" Jim said with a smile.

They sat there in silence, together.

(at least until Bones came back and shooed Jim away so he could hypo Spock)

/

Ands that's the end...

I never really expected to make it this far with the story, and I'm really proud so many of you were there along the way

Thank you so much for reading!

Until next time...

CLA


End file.
